cmcsfandomcom-20200213-history
Paludumian Republic
The Paludumian Republic was a federal republic consisting of numerous states that encompasses territories stretching across the eastern coast of the Central Continent, and territories stretching deep into the continent's centre. Its imperial capital was Palus Urbem. The republic was dissolved on 16 December 2019, ending nearly three years of continuous existence (the longest in server history). Previously called Ume, it was initially established as a military-ruled city-state, but the city's militia eventually let go of control, leaving the city's governance to the people. Anarcho-capitalism arose as land-owning companies used their profits from their territories to help develop the city. Ume abandoned anarcho-capitalism on a state level and replaced it with its current 'elective dictatorship'. Eventually, a cabinet consisting of three members was added. Aiwanism was also made the national religion and philosophy. The democratic form of government was replaced by an absolute monarchy which bases its governance on moralistic ideals. However, democratic rule was soon re-established in the capital, under the observance of the Imperial government. The unpopular Imperial government was disbanded and replaced with a social contract - that the people of the land are to be jointly responsible for the political fate and economics of the nation. The country briefly returned to being a republic but the rapid rise in the popularity of the Faith of Aiwa caused the country to turn towards theocracy. The fragmented states reorganised this newfound theocracy into a theocratic confederation. Failure to properly streamline the administration of the Grand Temple led to Paludumia's government asserting itself as the emergency government of the confederation. The collapse of the Umic states led to Paludumia's effective takeover of the confederation. Paludumia-proper eventually fractured into numerous new states, and Clarence's reign eventually came to an end due to exhaustion. The empire has entered into a period of stagnation due to little trade, an ongoing constitutional crisis, and numerous military conflicts within its borders. History Ume's history has been divided into eras based on the regimes that ruled the country. There have been a total of six republics, and two autocracies (of which one could be considered a true monarchy). Republic era (early to mid 2016) Direct Democracy (early 2016) The Umic people ruled their capital collectively as an anarchist collective, while their overseas provinces are managed by their own privately-run companies. Two major ventures ran most of the empire - the South Seas Company, and Intelogica. Their territories stretched from the inland regions west of the Ume capital region, and north-to-south along the eastern coast of the continent and the western coast of the landmass on the other side. Elective Dictatorship (early 2016) An elective dictatorship was established to coordinate the efforts of managing the territories of the anarcho-capitalist home province, the public provinces, and the company provinces. Wey Yao, was the first Ezgeriet. The South Seas Company forfeited its easternmost mainland provinces due to the distance. Its western mainland provinces were donated to the state, including Bircalanium (the first Umic settlement outside of Ume City). Oligarchy (early to mid 2016) The government was reorganised to include a cabinet (the Council of Three). The state budget and the Ezgeriet's policies were, for the first time, directed towards improving infrastructure in the capital. This could be seen as the end of the free and unchecked freedom of the city's residents as the government now made direct rulings on how the capital was to be developed. Then-Ezgeriet Clarence founded the Party of the Moderate Left, which later became the Umic People's Socialist Party. The empire was reorganised into 5 regions, of which 4 are directly controlled by the central government based in the capital, while 1 (the Tyavylian Autonomous Region) was given self-government. The name of the country was also drastically shortened. Ezgeriet Andrian was deposed in a bloodless political coup as a result of the Ezgeriet's failure to respond appropriately to a government operation which cost the nation greatly (in terms of resources). Ezgeriet Andrian had the shortest Ezgerietship in the country's history. The new interim Ezgeriet, Clarence, announced a state of emergency and put forward a list of emergency authoritarian laws that became a part of the government's martial law plans (one of which allows the Ezgeriet to sack the un-elected members of the Council of Three). As according to the new laws implemented by the interim Ezgeriet, the residents of Tyavyli were to be officially granted equal citizenship to those living in the capital. The interim Ezgeriet had also suggested the creation of a democratically-elected 'regional Ezgeriet' or 'Ezgerländar' to replace the government-appointed governor, as well as a regional council. Tyavyli's developmental plan (the Ume Declaration) was terminated, as the government now forced Tyavyli's residents to pay the standard tax rate. A radical move made by the interim Ezgeriet was to remove the extra-territorial rights of company-owned lands. This decree could be considered to be the de facto end of free spirit of the nation's anarcho-capitalist beginnings. Just a week after the overthrow of Ezgeriet-emeritus Andrian, the 4th Ezgerietal elections took place. For the first time 2 candidates contested the office of Ezgeriet. Ezgeriet-emeritus Andrian ran in the elections with the promise of a progressive, inclusive (i.e. an all-citizens council in place of the Council of Three) and transparent government, while another Ezgeriet-emeritus, Wey Yao, promised a government that would continue to strengthen the state of national security, the economy, and the question of Tyavyli. Citizens in the Umica Hvustad Ländar mostly supported Wey Yao, while citizens in Tyavyli Autonï Ländar mostly supported Andrian. Wey Yao's victory meant the continuation of the lack of democratic means of electing a regional Ezgerländar for Tyavyli, as Wey Yao instead chose to appoint Jason as the second Uzgerländar of Tyavyli. Brief anti-government protests took place in Tyavyli due to the disappointment over the lack of democratic means of electing a governor. After the elections, Ezgeriet-emeritus Clarence's party, the Party of the Moderate Left, first renamed itself the Umic People's Communist Party, only to change it to the Umic People's Socialist Party shortly after. The party was disbanded. A series of political conflicts across the country led to the Council of Three voting to force Tyavyli to gain independence. Despite protests from Tyavylians, the government urged Tyavylians that independence was for their own good. The vote took place shortly before Tyavyli was supposed to be brought under the tax system, where members of the National Party pointed out that Tyavyli would suffer greatly as the regional already lacks enough resources for its own development. Representative democracy (mid 2016) The members of the Council of Three voted to abolish the council in place of public assemblies. As dedicated civil servants were no longer managing certain sectors of the economy in the name of the government, Ezgeriet Wey Yao decided to privatise a majority of the government (on the urging of the Nationalist Party). The Ezgeriet promulgated that all taxes except the iron tax. Large sectors of the government were privatised - urban planning, land management, road works, water works, redstone research, and energy production. Tthe Nationalist Party (which had shifted from the centre-right to the centre-left) had vowed to renationalise some aspects of public works (mainly road management, the urban planning authority, land management, and water works). The Nationalist Party felt increasingly frustrated by unfair trading, mostly by the Ezgeriet and wealthy citizens. First Empire (mid to late 2016) Ezgeriet Wey Yao was overthrown in a military coup by Ezgeriet-emeritus and Chief of the Navy, Clarence. Clarence then declared himself Wzgeriget (Emperor), and began stamping out resistance by force. The Ezgeriet Wey ended his resistance in less than a week. This was the first break of continuous democratic government in Ume. Xandu became the first country to recognise the new Imperial government. As a gift, the Wzgeriget ceded control of the Norder Ländar region to Xandu. The position of Wzgeriget was later renamed to Tzag. The elected position of Ezgeriet was also restored for the city government of Ume City. The Umic Empire was reorganised into numerous prefectures, with Umic citizens gaining both ownership and governance responsibilities over these newly-split territories. The Umic Empire's citizens also participated in the first election for a United Nations Secretary-General - with support split between Ray (Xandu) and Dimithri (Tyavyli). It was at the urging of the Umic Tzag that Dimithri should run for the position in order to improve the conditions in his own country (which was under the rule of Jason the Tyrant) - this eventually lead to the Tyavylian Civil War, which saw the rise of a new democratic government. In this era, Xandunese influence in the region began to grow, with Xandunese architecture creeping into Ume City and Xandunese cultural practices being adopted by the citizens of Ume. Surprisingly good economic and diplomatic relations with Xandu could be seen as the catalyst to this. Xandunese Kebabism religious beliefs began to spread into Ume, with Umians sometimes praying to both Aiwa and Kebabi. Balkanization era (late 2016) The unpopularity of the Imperial government led to, first, the creation of a replacement socialist government which lasted briefly, and secondly, the abolishment of the highest offices of the country, leaving the position of Ezgeriet as the only official government title - but only for the governance of the city. The former Emperor declared his lands to be the basis of a new kingdom - the Kingdom of Öster (Kennigth ef Othaar). Österic dialects began to take ahold as the new language of administration in the region. Öster was disestablished as a kingdom, and became a constituent autonomous territory within the union. Öster became the State of Aeothær. The then-newly-elected Ezgeriet, Wey Yao, granted Aeothær autonomy in fiscal policy. In 5822, the name Aeothær was changed to Aethar, and then to Thornia. The province of Ostland was also made a shared territory between Aethar and the autonomous state under the rule of Shuxian. Reunification (December 2016-June 2019) Ume, Thornia, and Yhuga formed the Association of Umic States shortly before Yhuga’s Umic population decided to migrate back to Ume and cede Yhuga’s territory to Tyavyli. The Associated of Umic States became the Federation of Umic States, and then the State of Ume, as Ume and Thornia believed that reuniting would be positive for economic growth and development. The newly reunited Umic state negotiated a new northern border with Xandu, establishing the ‘Sava Line’ - an arbritary border line running through the middle of the Sava desert in the north. Ume and Xandu also agreed to set the price of a stack of hay bales at 20 iron ingots. Under the sixth republic, almost all executive powers have been stripped off the Ezgeriet (executive powers may only be assumed in times of emergency). The Ezgeriet has instead gained more judiciary powers. The Citizen's Council's reinstatement and its re-assumption of executive powers makes it the first time since the first republic that power has not been held by a single individual or a group of individuals. By late 2016, Ume City became the largest city in the world, overtaking Shanjing. The Umic national economy also grew drastically due to a population boom in Ume City and Thornica. From this point onwards, the server's lore dating system was deprecated in favour of real-world dates. On 3 December 2016, Shuxian was victorious in the second United Nations Secretary-General election, defeating Tyavylian politician Dimithri. She and other Umic elites immediately set in motion secret plans to establish a world government via the United Nations. This conveniently coincided with server-wide frustrations over the nations system. Shuxian appointed her former opponent, Dimithri, as the head of the Agenetmae Games, and appointed all former Umic Ezgeriets to various positions in her new cabinet. Work on a new world capital began on 4 December 2016, with Shuxian and Clarence surveying the spawn plains and laying out the groundwork for a new town. On 16 December 2016, it was announced by the server admins that the nations system was to lose official recognition (but not necessarily invalidated). The United Nations was effectively converted into the Governing Committee. This was later reversed in 2019. The country's ruling elite is discussing reforms to Ume's political system. A revival in the popularity of the Faith of Aiwa and the return of megacorporations has led to public discussions about what the system of government of the country might evolve into with these changes. Some have suggested that the Ezgeriet be replaced by a Rector of the Faith as Head of State since the Citizen's Council and the provinces largely handle internal governance. The Great Crisis (June 2019-Present) The reunited Umic Republic transformed into a confederation under the nominal rule of the Grand Temple of the Faith of Aiwa. However, the near-total collapse of political participation by most of the citizenry has seen the government of Paludumia step in as an emergency government. Continued silence in response to newly announced plans and initiatives has led to the emergency government considering the possibility of abolishing the Holy States altogether and replacing it with Paludumia. Edict of Ume The unstable sixth republic collapsed as almost all the provinces dropped their recognition of the national government and pledged their allegiance to the Grand Temple of the Faith (of Aiwa). This was made official with the Edict of Ume which set forth the legal institutions that would supersede those of the sixth republic. The position of High Priest of Ume City was then considered to be the new de facto equivalent to Head of State. The provinces were granted limited sovereignty under a new arrangement with their governments having the right to chose their status within the realm. On 23 July 2019, the (Dark) Realm of Han joined the Holy States as the eighth constituent state. November Declaration See: November Government By November 2019, the position of High Priest had still not been filled. Efforts to revive Ume City had also largely evaporated with the founding of The Settlement in the Realm of Han, and the continued construction boom in Thornia in Paludumia. The Thornian government issued the November Declaration, which saw Thornia transformed into Paludumia, a much larger state that incorporates Thornia, The Great North, and Plantation Province. The Paludumian government also proclaimed that it was seizing control of the office of High Priest in order to set forth a political process that was ill-defined in the Edict of Ume. The newfound high concentration of many of the confederation's institutions in that city has made it the de facto capital. The historic title of Ezgeriet has been revived for the office of caretaker leader of the confederation. The leadership of Paludumia has used this title so that the sacred title of High Priest need not be soiled by competitive claims to it. Palus Plan On 24 November, the office of Ezgeriet was transformed into the office of the President of the Provisional Government. The President announced a plan, tentatively named the Palus Plan, which recommends economic and land reform. It suggests the creation of a central bank authority, a commercial bank, and the opening of immigration around the Bay of Palus to citizens of other Holy States members. A muted response from the rest of the Holy States' citizenry has led to the provisional government considering carrying out the Palus Plan without the consent of member states. The plan would also indirectly diminish the purpose of the governments of member states other than Paludumia, effectively destroy the Tyavylian economy, and boost trade with neighbouring Shanjing. The provisional government is also considering formalising this reality by abolishing the Holy States and transferring its legal rights to that of Paludumia. On 25 November, the provisional government officially declared martial law in order to prepare for the implementation of the Palus Plan. The following day, the Central Bank of Paludumia was founded and set the first interest rate to 10% per week. Collapse of the League of Ume On 2 December 2019, the League of Ume (the states that make up the historic homeland of Ume) was dissolved and Ume City was evacuated. Prominent members of Umic society gained government positions in the State of Thornia. The Umic states were annexed by Paludumia, marking the end of Ume's continuous independence. Paludumian domination The end of the League of Ume has made the Dark Realm of Han the last territory in the confederation not already under the direct influence of the Paludumian federal government. The continued absence of the realm's leadership allowed Paludumia's government to effectively completely take control of the Holy States' government. Much of the public confuses both governments, which to some degree is effectively true. On 4 December 2019, the Dark Realm of Han began discussions on its future in the Holy States. Fort Han was rediscovered after having been lost for several years, thus re-asserting the Holy States military position in the central regions of the world. Brief revival of the empire (5 December 2019 - 7 December 2019) On 5 December 2019, the Holy States was abolished and replaced by the Paludumian Empire. The Dark Realm of Han's status was reduced to that of a vassal state. On 6 December 2019, the Imperial Throne formally claimed Xandu's Greater Shanjing region as its own and organised it with the Dark Realm of Han in a new free state called the Free State of Xandu. On 7 December 2019, Xandu was dissolved. The Paludumian Empire promptly annexed all Xandunese territory, with Greater Shanjing going to the Free State of Xandu, the Jungle Territory going to the State of Thornia, and the Shantouxian Area becoming the Colony of Shantouxian. Restoration of the republic (7 December 2019 - Present) During the first session of the Imperial Assembly, it was agreed by representatives across the empire to withdraw from the far northern colonies which were deemed indefensible. Emperor Clarence also abruptly abdicated without declaring a successor, thus starting a period known as the Interregnum. Thornia changed its system of government from a dictatorial republic to an absolute monarchy in the form of a despotate. On 8 December 2019, Thornia (and in effect, the empire) entered a military conflict known as the Pillager War which saw mostly Thornian forces fight off large-scale pillager offensives into the west coast of the Elysia district. Much of the resources meant for the empire's military expenditure on the southern frontier were rapidly redirected to quelling this internal conflict. On 13 December 2019, it was determined by Provisional President Clarence that the country would return to being a federation, though without the influence of the Grand Temple and without a head of government. Economy The empire collectively has the largest economy in the world, with citizens trading goods produced within the country with each other or with foreign buyers. The economy has seen a shift from a government-dominated planned economy to a liberal free market economy as demand began to greatly exceed the government's capacity to produce. Some major industries which have emerged from the country's economic liberalisation include charcoal processing, mining, timber, leather production, and sugarcane farming. New and emerging industries that started in Ume include redstone electronics and healthcare. The construction industry is still dominated by governments of member states, as strict regulations have made it almost impossible for private companies to function without direct government supervision. The private estate system in the Province of Ume is an example of a government's attempt to appease citizens by providing them private land for housing and subsistence agriculture at the expense of public land for urban growth. Paludumia returned to a strong, planned and centralised economy around the same time the estate system in the capital was established. To this day, Paludumia's economy is drastically more successful. On 26 November 2019, the Central Bank of Paludumia was founded. It is responsible for setting the interest rate of the Holy States and is also the main body responsible for monitoring debts issued by organisations and individuals from the confederation. Economic inequality The southern member states are greatly poorer than their northern compatriot, Paludumia. As an example of the economically desperate situation in the south, the admission of the Realm of Han saw Realm citizens rush to Paludumian waters to harvest kelp (which is not regulated by the Paludumian state). The three Umes (north, south, and the city) have all maintained their pleas for Paludumia to invest back into these three regions. However, the Paludumian authorities often remind these regions that due to constant rejections of proposed redevelopments of Ume City, employees of the South Seas Company and the industrialist members of Umic society left to colonise the swamps of Thornia to build their ideal, industrial society. The economies of the three Umes remain relatively poor and highly concentrated in a very small portion of society. On the other hand, a vast majority of Paludumia's wealth belongs to the state. Infrastructure Most travel between the constituent states is done by the sea. The heavily forested western mainland interior of the country makes it difficult to travel on foot. The idea of an inter-state rail network or highway has been discussed by the Citizens' Council and its successor the College of States on numerous occasions but has not resulted in any concrete plans. The lack of inter-state and international transportation in and out of the country has resulted in the confederation's relative isolation to the rest of the world. Government The federal government is the central decision-making authority and executor of said decisions. The states of the federation are largely autonomous whilst the governates are border territories under the administration of a neighbouring state or the Citizen's Assembly. In reality, the leaders of these states control the various ministries of the federal government, making the federal government an oligarchy. The head of state is the President, who has veto powers on decisions by the Citizen's Assembly and may repeal laws when required. There is no formal head of government, though a cabinet government consisting of a collection of ministries will handle different aspects of governance across the federation. The Citizen's Assembly is the legislative body of the federation. It introduces, debates, and votes on laws and decisions that affect the entire federation. On 1 November 2019, a provisional government took control of the confederation. This government was led by the President of the Provisional Government. Martial law has been in effect since 25 November 2019 which has seen the sovereignty of member states largely suspended (with the exception of the Dark Realm of Han). The College of States was dissolved on 3 December 2019, with the Citizen's Assembly made the sole legislature. On 5 December 2019, the Provisional Government and the constitution were replaced by the Imperial Government and a new monarchy. On 7 December 2019, the provisional government retook control after Clarence's abdication as Emperor (though he resumed his responsibilities as Interim President). Head of state Taxation and Alms The realm currently does not have a general taxation scheme across all constituent states. Instead, the states are granted the right to levy their own taxes and provide alms (donations) to the Grand Temple for the running of the faith, the military, and the welfare system. Through 2016, most government expenditure was funded via taxation (in effect since at least the third republic), but wealthy donors were able to donate more funds if taxes can't cover the budget. Taxes were not fractions of citizens' wealth as the government can not discern whether citizens may have unreported wealth or whether they may have assets overseas. Instead, citizens were taxed at a fixed value (a certain amount of several types of items). Historical systems of government The Directive The country was under the de facto rule of the Council of Three. The Council of Three initially acted as an advisory council to the Ezgeriet, but its members eventually took on a more hands-on role with governance. The council was disbanded after Tyavylian independence, as the public and members of the council felt that the council was only necessary when the unruly Tyavylians were still under Umic rule. The cabinet consisted of three members (one of which was the Ezgeriet) who controlled aspects of Umic government: * Vaalhus (Strength, in modern Umic Vralhus) - de facto head of the military and the de facto manager of the state's finances * Hlyetki (Spirit, in modern Umic Hietki) - de facto Supreme Judge and the head of the state's agricultural activities * Yhteys (Unity, in modern Umic Ketis) - Regional and Colonial Administration; and the de facto manager of the state's infrastructure The Ezgeriets The government of the numerous republics was a fusion of direct democracy and 'benevolent autocracy'. Provinces are largely autonomous and could technically chose whether or not to follow democratic principles. * Head of State - The Ezgeriet was the head of state, chief judge, chief diplomat, head of the federal militia, and the protector of the Aiwanist faith. ** They were elected by citizens. ** The Ezgeriet assumed temporary dictatorial powers if the country is under attack. ** The Ezgeriet only had direct executive power in federal territories with approval from the Citizen's Council and the provincial government. ** They must be consulted if there were disagreements over the interpretation of a law or if the council can not come to a decision. * Governor - Governors had absolute, near-dictatorial, executive power within their provinces. They cannot work outside of the President's authority when it comes to foreign policy. Most executive government functions follow direct democracy: * Citizen's Council - All tax-paying citizens were entitled to call a citizen's council. The council had absolute executive power over Ume proper, but the Federal Council may vote down motions passed by the council. ** Council sessions were chaired by the citizen calling for a Citizen's Council. ** The council had the power to remove a President from power by majority vote. Military The Emperor is the Commander-in-Chief of the army, navy, intelligence services, and the police. The Emperor has supreme authority over the Chief Minister to command his forces as he pleases. Historical military organisation (2016-2019) The Umic Defence Forces (UDF) was responsible for the defence of the entire Umic world, including Ume proper. The head of the Umic Army was the Ezgeriet, whilst the head of the Umic Navy was almost always the (former) Lords of Thornia. The UDF was currently the largest, most-modernised, and most heavily armed military in the world, but it never saw combat. The UDF largely disappeared by the time of the Balkanization era when the Umic Navy split from the UDF to become the Thornian militia. It was mandatory for all citizens to be reserves for the military, with all citizens required to attend basic training. New citizens were required to serve in the military as part of the standing army (full-time membership) until they were deemed acceptable to join civilian life. The Holy States had a confederal army (led by the Dark Realm) and navy (led by Paludumia). However, poor coordination between the two commands made it largely ineffective. Member states The empire currently consists of 3 states and 2 governates (federal territories). Political control of the constituent states differ, with political power shared between various branches of government depending on the type of entity. Districts Districts are currently the lowest administrative division in the administrative hierarchy of the nation. Districts of either a large enough economic significance or population may be led by a District Chief (appointed by the Emperor). Traditional Regions and Prefectures Initially, the Umic Empire was divided into 1 urban region, and 3 frontier/dependent regions. The word 'region' is 'ländar' in the Standard Umic language. The dependent regions were ruled by and from the capital. Eventually, the empire was reorganised into a series of prefectures which functioned more like minor fiefs to the Tzag. Later on, the wealthy land owners of the country began to consolidate their own personal power in their territories as the Imperial government crumbled. Traditional Regions * Ume Capital Region, includes modern Bircalanium. * Eastern Region, now part of the Province and City of Ume's territories in Goruid. * Gnokka Region, jettisoned from the confederation's land claims. Claimed regions were to be under a new category of territories - kravs (claims). Kravs were to be governed by an Uzgekravi (captain). Category:Nation Category:Constituent state Category:Holy States